Die and Rise
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: Ele estava no fim, ele estava quebrado, e era tão diferente dos vampiros que ela conhecia como realidade. Mas ela era Hermione Granger, ela era da Gryffindor, e ela não deixaria um homem decadente para trás. - Crossover Harry Potter X Twilight


Nome: Fla Doomsday

Fandons: Harry Potter - Twilight

Nome da Fanfic: Die and Rise

Link: -

Capa: -

Ship: Hermione/Jasper

Sinopse: Ele estava no fim, ele estava quebrado, e era tão diferente dos vampiros que ela conhecia como realidade. Mas ela era Hermione Granger, ela era da Gryffindor, e ela não deixaria um homem decadente para trás.

* * *

**N.A.:** _Fic feita na loucura, porque eu simplesmente não consegui manter meus dedos parados, mesmo tendo fics para att. Shipper sem ser realmente shipper. MUDO DRASTICAMENTE OS EVENTOS DO ÚLTIMO LIVRO._

_Nome da fic é uma música da banda Lacuna Coil._

_Obrigada por ler, sem betagem, sorry!_

**_Nada disso me pertence, apenas o plot insano! Agradeço a JK, adoro brincar com suas personagens! Agradeço a Meyer, sem o Jasper minha vida seria um pouco menos alegre!_**

_Boa leitura!_

* * *

**Die and Rise**

_Fla Doomsday_

1\. _Hide_

Era novamente Natal. Novamente via-se envolta de pequenas partículas geladas que caiam do céu, acabavam com o calor, sugavam toda a vida. Olhou pela janela da sala de seus pais, a casa no mais total silêncio. Sem seus pais ali a vida parecia ter sido sugada; porém, isso fora sua escolha, isso fora o que pedira, o que levara para si mesma. Ao apagar suas memórias, Hermione havia feito um excelente trabalho, mas eles haviam ficado em perigo mesmo assim, e isso acarretara em ter que deixá-los mais tempo daquele modo.

Voldemort rondava, Death Eaters também e o simples fato de estar viva já era uma grande afronta. Estava escondendo-se, como sempre, com Harry ferido e Ron teimando em voltar para A Toca. Já não aguentava mais os dois falando, reclamando, aquele não era momento de ser fraco, de ser um adolescente; eles teriam que ser adultos. Antes da hora, sem realmente querer, mas teriam.

Eles teriam que enfrentar o que viesse, porque querendo ou não a luta, a batalha estavam ali, estavam chamando-os, e Hermione sabia que não poderiam correr e se esconder para sempre. Respirou fundo enquanto via pela janela apenas algumas poucas pessoas que se aventuravam pela rua, passarem. Sabia que elas só estavam na rua por algum motivo que envolvesse a ceia de Natal.

"Precisamos sair daqui."

Hermione virou-se e puxou mais o casaco no corpo, sabendo que Harry estava certo. Olhou-o mais de perto, o joelho que ele havia ferido na corrida para escaparem de Hogwarts, inchando pouco, mas mesmo assim ainda muito ferido.

"E vamos para onde?"

"Temos que nos esconder." Harry e Hermione encararam Ron, que até então não abrira a boca para dizer algo sobre esconder-se, sobre fugir, sobre abandonar tudo que conheciam. "Vamos para as florestas, precisamos sair dos locais óbvios."

Hermione não conseguiu esconder a surpresa em seu rosto e isso pareceu ofender Ron. Balançou os cachos para os lados, pegando sua varinha, fazendo um novo feitiço para aquecer a casa. Fugiriam amanhã, hoje seria melhor apenas se esconderem.

* * *

2\. _Look_

Oito dias. Oito dias sem notícias de Ron. Oito dias sem notícias do mundo. Não sabia se seus amigos, parentes, conhecidos e inimigos estavam vivos. Mas estavam escondidos, não poderiam não estar. A barraca estava cercada por magia, quem passasse próximo veria apenas um grande amontoado de folhas, galhos e ervas secas. Caso um bruxo passasse, Hermione saberia. Não era por acaso que lhe diziam que era a Bruxa mais esperta de sua idade. Pensara em tudo para proteger Harry, pensara em tudo para fazê-lo ficar seguro, afinal, ele era o futuro da raça bruxa. Sem ele, nada terminaria bem.

Olhou-o através da barraca e decidiu sair, precisava afastar-se um pouco daquele olhar melancólico de Harry. Era horrível vê-lo assim, deveria ser pior sentir-se daquele modo. Carregar a responsabilidade de salvar toda uma raça. Afastou-se alguns passos da barraca, ainda protegida pelo feitiço quando ouviu um galho quebrando-se a sua esquerda.

Em um movimento reflexo, a varinha estava apontada naquela direção, os olhos esquadrinhavam todo e qualquer movimento. Foi então que viu, por entre as árvores e folhas secas, um enorme veado. Ele era lindo, a galhada imensa subindo na direção das árvores. Sorriu e baixou a varinha enquanto o via abaixar a cabeça e comer alguma coisa do chão. Entretanto, viu que uma das orelhas dele movia-se para a esquerda, como que ouvindo algo. E então um borrão atravessou seu caminho. Algo moveu-se tão rápido e tão feroz que em um segundo o veado altivo estava de costas, seu pescoço quebrado, algo estava preso na garganta dele.

Hermione afastou-se um passo, os olhos arregalados. Uma pessoa tinha derrubado um veado macho adulto, sem dificuldade, e agora bebia o sangue de sua veia no pescoço. Por um momento cogitou que estava alucinando, que aquilo não existia, mas então, a pessoa virou o rosto em sua direção, olhando atentamente para onde estava sua barraca. Sua respiração ficou mais rápida, sua mão segurou com mais força a varinha: o homem tinha sangue escorrendo pelos cantos da boca e queixo.

Viu-o se levantar, como que procurando pelo que havia se movido ali. Sabia que ele não a veria, a magia não permitiria, mas ainda assim, aquele homem de cachos loiros e olhos negros estava assustando-a. Deu outro passo para trás enquanto ele avançava, os olhos negros agora presos onde seus pés se moviam.

"Tem alguém aí."

A voz não era como que soando uma pergunta, não. Ele estava afirmando que ela estava ali e Hermione tremeu da cabeça aos pés. O que ele era? Vampiros eram diferentes em seu mundo; esse homem deveria achar que era um vampiro. Ele deveria ser um louco e aqueles olhos agora cor de ouro derretido, eram lentes. Respirou fundo e moveu-se mais para perto da barraca, a varinha apontada para o estranho, o único som sendo o do veado macho morrendo, sangrando na folhagem seca.

"Sei que tem alguém aí."

Abriu a barraca sem fazer barulho, entrando de costas, vendo-o farejar o ar e após um momento se afastar, os cachos balançando pouco atrás por causa do chapéu que prendia-se ao topo da cabeça dele. Ficou observando enquanto ele afastava-se novamente para o veado e inclinando-se, voltando a se alimentar.

Observou mais alguns segundos, não sabia exatamente o que fazer, não sabia exatamente como sentir-se, mas tinha plena ideia de que aquela cena nunca mais sairia de sua mente; assim como muitas outras. Aquele homem era belo, e era um predador como nenhum outro. Pulou e quase gritou quando Harry tocou seu ombro, olhando-a com curiosidade.

"Viu algo?"

Ficou alguns segundos em silêncio, apenas mirando os olhos verdes de seu amigo. Não sabia o que dizer, não sabia se deveria dizer algo, apenas sabia que algo ali não estava certo, algo ali parecia dizer-lhe que ela não deveria contar sobre o homem. Balançou a cabeça, negando e entrando, fechando o pano da barraca para que Harry não visse o que havia do lado de fora. Algo revolvia-se dentro de si, algo que nem mesmo Hermione conseguia explicar.

* * *

3\. _Salving_

Eu ouvia os gritos, passos, coisas explodindo. Aquilo lembrava-me um campo de batalha, mas eram humanos. Humanos… diferentes, mas ainda assim humanos. Humanos que corriam de outros humanos. E aquele cheiro. Aquele cheiro que eu sentira dias atrás. Aquele cheiro que parecia queimar meu nariz, atrair meu corpo, amaldiçoar minha alma.

Três humanos correndo, sendo perseguidos; cinco humanos correndo, perseguindo. Pulei algumas árvores, observei atentamente o que acontecia. Os cinco homens haviam cercado o trio que estava correndo e agora havia uma garota em pé, um rapaz caído, um outro rapaz preso a uma árvore por algo que eu não via. Olhei-os até que um dos homens que não parava de falar avançou sobre a garota, cheirando-a profundamente.

O cheiro. _Aquele_ cheiro, daquele dia. Aquele cheiro maravilhoso, que havia me atraído, aquele cheiro que me fizera salivar. O cheiro era da garota e aquele homem estava fixado nele também. Observei a garota tremer. Ela estremeceu várias vezes, os rapazes gritavam para que o homem a deixasse em paz, mas ela mesma nada fazia apenas… tremia.

Vi como o homem a abraçou e foi isso. Eu não poderia deixar que aquela garota fosse atacada na minha frente, apesar de que humanos ainda estavam retornando a serem comida para mim. O homem de algum modo me ouviu descer da árvore e olhou em meu rosto, um sorriso estranho de quem sabe exatamente o que está enfrentando. Eu duvidava disso, mas eles não eram humanos normais, algo pairava sobre eles, algo… mágico.

"Pois bem, olhem se não seria um vampiro."

E em pequenos movimentos ele estava debatendo-se em minhas mãos, seus amigos gritando coisas que apenas o atingiram quando eu o fiz de escudo. Sorri com seu desespero, baixando-o para minha boca, sorvendo seu sangue para dentro de minha garganta. Era a vida novamente, era ser Jasper Whitlock novamente, sentir sangue quente, de pessoas em meu corpo, e não me importar com dor, sofrimento, desespero e arrependimento. Mas eu estava a sentir medo, e estava a sentir gratidão.

Soltei o homem e matei os outros apenas empurrando-os para longe, vendo o rapaz preso a árvore cair no chão de terra e raízes e correr na direção da garota. Parei a frente dela, impedindo-o de tocá-la.

"Hermione?"

_Hermione_. Nome estranho, garota estranha. Olhei-a, sem importar-me com os rapazes. Ela era a dona do cheiro, ela era quem eu realmente tinha salvado, e ela era quem estava sentindo gratidão. Olhos castanhos, cabelos castanhos revoltos, pele suada, boca entreaberta, corpo inclinado na direção oposta a minha. Ela era a contradição, e eu não a entendia. Ela emanava algo diferente dos humanos, ela era diferente das presas comuns.

"O que você é?" Questionei-a.

Ela engoliu em seco, olhando entre meus olhos e minha boca. Ambos deveriam estar vermelhos, ambos deveriam estar assustando-a. Mas eu não sentia medo vindo dela, apenas gratidão, como se o homem que eu fizera de refeição fosse pior do que eu, fosse fazer coisas piores com ela do que eu poderia.

"Bruxa."

Sorri pelo canto da boca, eu sabia que tinha algo 'mágico' aqui. Ela era uma bruxa e eu estava apresentando-me para uma raça que eu não conhecia, assim como eles não me conheciam.

"Obrigada."

A voz dela era baixa, a voz dela era linda, e eu queria ouvir mais. Eu queria mais sangue de humanos enquanto ela falava. Eu estava em meu frenesi e mataria todos e beberia seus sangue se não saísse dali. Ela pressentiu a mudança, ela vira em meus olhos, a escuridão novamente tomando conta de mim. Afastei-me, virando e me preparando para correr, mas ela falou novamente, o cheiro acertando-me conforme ela se moveu em minha direção.

"Vai me achar novamente?"

Olhei-a, mesmo que agora os rapazes estivessem ao lado dela, apertando seus braços, pedindo que ela se calasse. Sorri pelo canto da boca. Um vampiro centenário e uma bruxa de menos de vinte anos, seríamos uma dupla… interessante. Meu frenesi parecia estar vencendo-me, e eu não queria matá-los, não quando havia salvado o cheiro mais doce e diferente que já sentira em minha vida.

"Vai ou não, vampiro?"

Sorri um pouco mais, voltando um passo, vendo que os rapazes a puxavam um passo para trás, tentando afastá-la de mim.

"É isso que quer? Que a encontre?"

Ela não respondeu, não precisou. E eu não sei como ela sabia que não precisaria me responder, eu apenas senti a força de sua vontade, a força de querer me entender, me estudar, analisar e descobrir como eu era e porque eu era como era, de estar comigo. Virei-me e corri, deixando-os para trás. Precisava caçar, precisava matar mais humanos, mais pessoas perigosas, matar e matar. Eu precisava de meu controle de volta, e então eu voltaria atrás daquela bruxa. Eu a encontraria. Eu sempre encontrava minhas presas. E eu encontraria minha nova companheira.

_Fim_.


End file.
